Runaround Attack
Runaround Attack refers to when someone ends up in the rear hex without starting there. The RAW originally specified starting out front but forum discussions indicate it also applies if starting in side. RAW originally specified it meant going AROUND but forum discussions also indicate it refers to evasions like leaping overhead or sliding below to get to the rear. The only instance where it doesn't appear to apply is teleportation. 2009 Kromm contradicts B391 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=843121&postcount=19 says rear is still side even if you began turn in side arc not front. also contradicts it in http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1883375&postcount=13 regarding Slip (defense) 2013 see http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=119533 2015 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=132814 for 2015 where Kromm says The possible cases are these: :Attacker starts in a front hex and . . . ::. . . attacks from there or another front hex: Attack comes from the front. ::. . . moves to a side hex and attacks: Attack comes from the side. ::. . . moves to a back hex and attacks: Attack comes from the side.* :Attacker starts in a side hex and . . . ::. . . attacks from there or another side hex: Attack comes from the side. ::. . . moves to a front hex and attacks: Attack comes from the front. ::. . . moves to a back hex and attacks: Attack comes from the side.* :Attacker starts in a back hex and . . . ::. . . attacks from there or another back hex: Attack comes from the back.† ::. . . moves to a side hex and attacks: Attack comes from the side. ::. . . moves to a front hex and attacks: Attack comes from the front. * These are "runaround" attacks. :† This is the only way to completely circumvent active defenses through facing alone. :If a defense is permitted (which it is unless the attacker started in and attacked from a back hex), the above cases hold even if the defender can alter final facing via a retreat, dive, sideslip, or slip. That is, facing before the defense is what matters. Movement as part of the defense does not alter the effective facing. NOTE: The problem with Kromm's 3-bullet approach is because the ability to defend against rear attacks beginning from the side (peripheral vision) assumes some level of eye/head/torso movement towards that side (effectively a partial facing change which doesn't include the feet) to place the rear into peripheral vision someone who rotates PAST rear to the OPPOSITE side should actually be even harder to defend against, because you would need to rotate even further or do a 200 degree spin in the opposite direction to face them. *This is why speedsters run around in circles around people! *This is why people should just be given Movement Points and be allowed to save them and spend them on defenses *This is why if you are spinning just your upper body and not your lower for the purposes of tracking a defense (keeping it at least in peripheral vision if not in front) so you're not blind to it, it should be a lesser cost of Movement Points or a lesser penalty on Spinning (Acrobatic Movement) https://www.reddit.com/r/gurps/comments/9bikxu/runaround_attacks/ for 2018 reddit See also *Defending Against Attacks from the Back *Flank *Timed Defense Category:Rules